The present invention relates to methods and devices for controlling the establishment of connections to mobile stations present in an area hit by a disaster.
In a disaster, experience has shown that mobile radio networks in the area hit by the disaster are frequently overloaded, as users of many mobile stations present in this area try to make emergency calls.
It is known from WO 94/28687 A1 that the same message (for example, relating to the disaster) can be transmitted simultaneously to all mobile stations in an area hit by a disaster through broadcast from an alarm center, for which purpose the mobile stations in the area in question can be switched to inactive with the effect that ongoing calls are interrupted and new calls cannot be made.
An object of the present invention is therefore, to allow mobile stations to establish a connection with the most effective regulation possible avoiding overloading of the voice connection channels present in an area hit by a disaster.